


Swapped

by begora1030



Series: Age Differences and AU One-Shots [3]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: AU, Age Swap, Multi, Sequel, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begora1030/pseuds/begora1030
Summary: Zhong Chenle never expected to be part of the maknae line, or being a part of NCT Dream, or having to convince 20 people that he wasn't from their universe.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Age Differences and AU One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392814
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel but you can read this without knowing what happens in the other story. 
> 
> *Vomit warning*

Chenle woke with a start but he was unable to move his body. His head was groggy and he felt like his brain was throbbing against his skull. His mouth was filled with cotton, dry and scratchy reaching all the way down to his upset stomach. There was an invisible weight on his chest pressing him deeper into the mattress. Chenle imagined this was how coma patients in the movies felt. 

Something was wrong. 

“Le, get up we have practice soon and you haven’t even eaten breakfast, baby.” Chenle recognised that voice. It was soft and more tonal than any other member, he knew the voice but it wasn’t the right voice. It sounded older than usual, wiser than normal. 

Chenle was too tired to correct Renjun to call him ge, his body was slowly waking up along with his mind. He glanced around the room and noticed the different layout, there were windows above his bed, his bed wasn’t a loft and it was the only bed in the room. The walls were decorated with posters and pictures, he assumed it was from fans, clothes were strewn around the floor. 

Chenle tried to push himself out of the bed, he felt his stomach churn and the fluids sloshed uncomfortably. Renjun was still in the room, waiting for him to wake up. When Chenle was finally upright, he had to breath through his nose to keep the rising nausea at bay. “Junnie, I don’t feel so good. Can you-” 

Chenle had been too ambitious. He couldn’t stop this throat from contracting before puking. He curled in on himself and clutched his stomach with both hands. Renjun gasped and moved around the room. A bucket was placed under him and Renjun’s cool hand pressed against his forehead. 

“Oh, baby, how did you get so sick? You were fine last night. Let me get the others to help clean this up,” Renjun silently gagged as he walked out of the room. Chenle was left alone to feel his stomach harden with each retch. His throat was burned by the acid and he knew even brushing his teeth wouldn’t get the taste out of his mouth. 

Renjun was back with Jeno and Jaemin right behind him. Jeno got right to work cleaning up the pile on the floor and Jaemin sat next to Chenle on the bed. A pair of hands, one under his shirt in the front and one on his lower back, began to knead and massage to supply Chenle with comfort. “Am I hurting you?” Chenle could only shake his head in between heaves. 

Chenle could hear the other Chinese member rummaging in drawers to find clothes for him, after his stomach contents were all thrown up he’d take a shower and then nap for as long as his members allowed. “Where’s Kun and Yueliang?”

“Ge is at his dorm and, I’m assuming you’re asking for Taeil-hyung, he’s at the building practicing. Do you want Kun-ge to take care of you?” That was the opposite of what he wanted, Chenle just wanted to make sure his maknaes weren’t sick as well. 

Chenle caught his breath and gave Jaemin the go-ahead to help him to the bathroom. “Let me know if you need help. I’ll be right outside, kay?” Jaemin said as he deposited Chenle onto the toilet. Chenle nodded and nudged him to leave. Chenle rinsed his mouth out, then he brushed them thoroughly before he stepped into the running shower. 

The warm water ran down his back, partly soothing the remnant muscle spasms caused by being sick. He had no idea what was wrong with him - never once in his life had he thrown up like that. If it continued, he’d have Jisung drive him to the hospital. No way was the company going to know that he was severely sick right before they had to appear as a full NCT unit on Weekly Idol. 

Ugh. Weekly Idol was going to be a hassle. The foreign line was going to be bullied and he hadn’t prepared Kun and Sicheng for the unfair comments that would undoubtedly be hurled their way. He thanked no one in particular that Ten had a fair share of scandals and bouts of mistreatment that it rolled off his back by now. The leader of Dream was always too mature for his own good. 

Chenle thought about the other units, imagining the chaos that would be the random dance challenge. He heard Jaemin shout to check on him and he reassured the rapper that he was alright by himself. Chenle let himself shut off his brain for a minute before finishing his shower. He carefully stepped out, he didn’t want that dizzy feeling to come back, and dried off in record time. He just wanted to get back in bed - if he guilt Jisung enough maybe the older would cuddle him. 

The towel was secure around his waist when he left the bathroom and clothes were laid out on the stripped bed. Renjun was seated at the desk, he was on the phone with someone - hopefully it was the Dreamies and the younger Chinese member was checking on them. Chenle changed into the loose t-shirt and sweatpants provided. 

Renjun hung up the phone and asked Chenle if he was alright now. “Yea, I just want to go back to sleep. Can you tell hyung to go to my room when he has time - I haven’t seen him this morning.”

“Which hyung do you want, Lele?” Chenle squinted at Renjun. There was only one member Chenle would refer to as ‘hyung’: Jisung. Then he remembered that Renjun had called Kun and Taeil by honorifics earlier. Why would he do that?

“Sungie.” Chenle said as he left the room. He had discerned that the room he woke up in was not his own and he walked down the hall to what should be his room. He opened it and saw Jisung still sleeping in his bed. _Perfect,_ Chenle thought to himself. Just the person he was looking for. 

Chenle crept into the darkened room as quietly as he could. When he lifted the covers Jisung stirred slightly, Chenle rushed into the bed with his boyfriend while shushing him. Chenle settled himself comfortably on Jisung’s chest and wrapped his arms around the older man’s waist. His skin was warm to the touch and Chenle wondered if Jisung was sick like him. 

The leader tried to quiet his mind - he wanted to fall asleep as quickly as possible - and it seemed like all his thoughts left his mind when Jisung wrapped his own arms around Chenle. He hadn’t Jisung reciprocate affection this easily in years (he knew it was mainly his own fault but that knowledge didn’t stop him from missing his boyfriend’s comforting touch). “Night, Sungie,” Chenle whispered out as he shut his eyes and matched Jisung’s slowed breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna drop this here because NCT 2020 teaser finally inspired me to proof read this chapter.

Chenle, unfortunately, woke in the same state. The cotton-filled mouth, the throbbing brain, the crushing weight on top of him. Actually - the weight was comforting and warm, Chenle cracked open his eyes to see Jisung’s head on his chest. He was wrapped up in the older boy’s arms. Still peacefully sleeping. 

Chenle brushed his fingertips across Jisung’s nose and cheekbones and eyebrows. He somehow looked younger, probably because he was sleeping. In his musing, he hadn’t even noticed Jisung’s eyes flutter open. “Feeling better, Lele?” Jisung’s lips caught on Chenle’s t-shirt as he spoke. 

“I don’t know. Still have a headache,” Chenle let his hand fall into Jisung’s hair, soaking up the unusual behaviour from the older idol. Jisung nodded before mumbling that he would find some medicine for Chenle. “You picked a great weekend to be sick, if you had thrown up on Renjun-hyung one week earlier all of would be down for the count and the comeback promotions would have ended earlier. Jeno-hyung would have been upset - it’s his last comeback as the main rapper and informal leader after all.”

Jisung continued to babble to himself as he looked for pain relievers. Chenle decided to not pay attention to him, he was just as delirious as Chenle. Talk of Jeno and Renjun being older than them - Jisung was insane! Chenle shifted so he was comfortably laying on his stomach, his face was pressed into Jisung’s pillow just enough to still be able to breathe. He didn’t realise how much he missed this; the intimacy, the domesticity of being with Jisung on a lazy morning. 

Chenle hasn’t acted like a couple with Jisung in months, comebacks and taking care of the younger members took up so much of his time that mornings like this became a rarity. Chenle almost wished he’d still be this sick come bedtime so they could do this again. “Lele, gotta sit up so you can take this.” 

Jisung had come to sit on the edge of the bed. Chenle didn’t even realise the older singer found the medicine or got a glass of water for him. He thanked him as he sat up. The medicine wouldn’t take effect for at least an hour but just thinking about feeling better brought a small smile to his face. “Already feeling better, babe.” 

Jisung’s hands came to rest on his chest and cheek. A thumb caressed his cheekbone and Jisung sighed. “You’re not my Chenle.” Jisung was searching his eyes, nose, lips, everything Chenle could offer in their bed. “Who are you?” 

The question took a moment to register in Chenle’s brain. Another moment passed before his mind could conjure up a response. “I’m Zhong Chenle, leader of NCT, member of the iconic ‘95 line, your boyfriend. You’re Park Jisung, oldest of NCT and second-in-command, you’re part of the less fantastic ‘94 line, you’re my boyfriend. You know me. I’m your Chenle.” 

Jisung furrowed his brows and gave his head a slight shake. “I’m Park Jisung, born in 2002, I’m one of the youngest in NCT - so I’m only part of NCT Dream - and while I am Chenle’s boyfriend but you’re not my Chenle. Your eyes are different, they’re older, they look pained and weary, Chenle has never looked at me this way.” 

It was Chenle’s turn to sigh and his head pushed into the hand still placed on his cheek. Jisung didn’t pull away - was this a good sign? How could this man claim to not be Park Jisung? Where - or when - was he? “Please don’t joke about this, Sungie. I’m too sick to play along.” Jisung nodded, his shoulders slumped, and he pulled out his phone. It took him a while to type with one hand because his thumb was _still caressing his cheekbone_. 

The phone was pushed into his line of sight and a Naver article with the headline of _NCT 2020 Reveals First Group Shots of All 23 Members_ focused. He read through it, it broke down theories of the two members joining established units or creating new ones. There was a helpful diagram of who was in which unit - Chenle saw his name right under Haechan’s in the DREAM category. Jisung’s was also under his. 

“Everything is backwards. This isn’t right,” Chenle muttered to himself. The hand, _still warm against his face_ , moved Chenle’s gaze so they made eye contact. “Look me in the eyes, I’m different. Aren’t I? Don’t I look younger than 26?” 

Chenle had been swept up in the feeling of Jisung loving him - his Jisung didn’t love him anymore, this wasn’t his Jisung. Jisung looked young, he had thought this when he was falling asleep. But now that he was awake and cognisant, Jisung’s cheeks were plumper, his nose and jawline weren’t as defined, but he also didn’t have his usual bulging biceps that took him months to cultivate. People can change the shape of their face with makeup but they can’t get rid of muscles in the span of twelve hours. 

“You’re not my Jisung.” 

An understanding nod. 

“You’re not my Chenle.” 

The hand, _warm and reassuring_ , finally drifted away from his face (and even though this wasn’t his Jisung) Chenle missed the contact instantly. 

\----

The rest of the day held a certain amount of babying for Chenle. The ‘00 line continuously brought him food and water and tucked him into the couch. Kun and Ten came to their dorm a little after dinner with Yangyang on their heels. Kun had brought in homemade comfort food, “I already made some for Sicheng cause he’s homesick so I prepared some for you, too.” 

Chenle hadn’t felt the need throw up since early morning - but the raging headache stayed with him. The Yangyang he knew was quiet, demure, subdued. This Yangyang was nothing like this, the older Chinese member, (“how is he older than me?” Chenle had asked with a scoff) practically bounced off the wall. 

“Yangyang!” He yelled from the couch, “shut up! Sit down or leave. You’re being worse than Johnny and Taeyong.” It took a lot of comforting ‘baby’s from Ten - that was weird to him - before Yangyang stopped crying. Kun had glared at him and in response Chenle gave a half-hearted apology. Jisung shushed them politely before more yelling occurred and pulled Chenle into his lap. 

Jisung’s hands kneaded his upset stomach gently. Chenle leaned into his body waiting for the members to leave. Another half hour passed until Jisung said, “hyung, we appreciate you coming but Chenle needs to rest so we can get back to rehearsing as soon as possible.” It was a nice way to say leave and Chenle couldn’t thank him more. 

They left and Jisung led Chenle back to his - their - bedroom to actually get ready for bed. While they changed into pajamas, Jisung caught him up on the current state of NCT. Throughout the day, his boyfriend had shown him all of their songs and they compared tracks. Chenle sat on the bed and stared at Jisung’s lean back. In his sleepy state, he asked the stupidest question yet. “How far have we gone, Sung?” 

The younger member whipped his head around. “ _We_ haven’t done anything. But my Chenle and I have only made out. We’re still both underage here. What about you?” Chenle hadn’t expected the question to be flipped to him. 

“Jisung and I have gone all the way - we’re not babies like you - but Kun is more traditional and,” he paused to think of the right word, “conservative so we only kiss and Taeil won’t do anything unless the rest of us are there.” 

Full honesty had Jisung sputtering. “Four of you? All together. How do you do that?” Jisung turned back to pull on a shirt. “Don’t answer that. Never mind, just sleep, Lele.” The lights were quickly turned off but Jisung still wrapped his arms around him when he got into the bed. Even in the dark, Chenle could feel the blush of Jisung’s cheek when his face was pressed into his neck. A small smile made its way to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> To all the people who read the first one; welcome back, I'm glad to be writing about this AU again. I hope you're ready for a darker story than the last (buckle up, buttercups). 
> 
> Tags will be added as the story progresses


End file.
